Him
by Wolf Death Breath
Summary: James is happy he has Carlos his best friend and Kendall his amazing boyfriend but what if Kendall's not as amazing as he thinks what if Kendall is cheating on him with the new kid Logan? Will James forgive Kendall? Will Kendall stay with Logan?
**_Hello everyone I am back with a new story and don't worry I will still be updated_** ** _In Love_** ** _so I hope everyone likes this and likes how I imagine it._**

 ** _I don't own anything._**

James was laying in bed and was skyping with Kendall and they were playing Call Of Duty Black Ops zombies. "Oh no James I'm down hurry revive me, come on please I know there is a lot of zombies but you have the Thunder gun." "I'm trying the Thunder gun is out of ammo so I'm using the Ray gun and Monkeys." "Yes thank you baby for not letting me die, can you cover me while I get the box?" "No problem Kendall then can we go to the teleporter?" Yeah sounds good then I can buy some more grenades." Ok you got your gun now to the teleporter. Shit it's not set up from the last time we used it." "Oh shit!" "Crap." The game had ended and Kendall had to go somewhere, witch he had been doing a lot lately but James thought nothing of it.

~ over to Kendall~

Kendall had just finished a very intense game of cod Bo zombies and gotten off Skype with his lovely boyfriend James. He got off his bed and as soon as he got up he got a text.

[Logan] Hey Kendall are you still coming over?

[Kendall] Oh shit yeah I was just chatting with James sorry :(

[Logan] Oh I see clearly he is more important then me ^n^

[Kendall] Oh come on you know that's not true he just can't find out about us.

~ back to James ~

James got bored pretty quickly so he decided to Skype Carlos and see if he wanted to go swimming at there high school pool. They were in there sophomore year of high school.

"Hey James what's up?" "Hey Carlos ideas just wondering if you wanna go swimming with me at the school pool?" "Oh no not if this is another one of yours and Kendall's date things, I will not sit there while you to make out the entire time." "No it will just be us not Kendall not that new kid." "Oh you mean Logan I think he is okay I don't see why Kendall likes him so much." Logan was new to their school he had moved there two months ago. He was in most of the threes classes and Kendall befriended him immediately. "Yeah same, so wanna come with or nah?" "Yeah I'll come."

~ At the pool ~

"Hey Carlos has Kendall been acting weird to you?" "Um kinda but nothing to out of the ordinary, why?" "I don't know I just have a funny feeling that he's sneaking around behind my back about something, but I don't know what that something is." "Well this is Kendall we are talking about so it can't be something to big, I mean the guy can't lie for the life of him." "Yeah I guess so but I can't help but feel he is and it hurts to think he would ever do something like that." "Come on James the guy can't go one hour with out talking to you unless he is asleep." "Yeah I know I'm probably just being paranoid." "Most likely" "thanks Carlos it means a lot." The boys swam and talked until both couldn't possibly swim any longer. So the got dressed and James drove Carlos home.

~ once Carlos is home ~

Carlos walked in his room and sat on his bed and looked out his window. All three boys lived around each other and Carlos could see both James and Kendall's houses from his window. He looked at James house, it was a tan house with a chocolate color trim. It had two cars in the driveway, one was his mom's the other was his. His mom's was a cute little red VW bug, James's was a blue mustang. It had a fenced in yard. The fence was a dark natural wood and it was only on the right side of the house and on the back it had a matching gate as well. About three houses down was Kendall's houses. Kendall's houses was blue with white trim it had Nothing in the driveway because his mom was at work and he didn't have a car. There fence was the same as James's but white.

Carlos look at James bedroom window and saw James laying in his bed looking at his phone with a wired expression on his face. Then he looked at Kendall's bedroom window and saw Logan was there and then he saw something he would never forget. He saw Kendall and Logan making out. He took out his phone and took a couple pics.

~ James ~

When James got home he went to his room and looked at his phone. He saw he had a text from Kendall.

[Kendall] Oh come on you know that's not true he just can't find out about us.

What is he looking at? Who was Kendall talking about? Who is he, is he the he Kendall was thinking about if so what shouldn't he know about who ever Kendall was thinking about.


End file.
